Trying to Make a New life isn't so Easy
by Shining Star99
Summary: Claire moved to Mineral Town about a season ago. But no one will talk to her.  Except two people. If Claire is going to live here for the rest of her life she needs to make friends and stop these nasty rumors.  This is a Claire and Kai fic. I guess


Trying to Make A New Life Isn't Very Easy

Chapter 1: Her Only friend

Disclaimer:I don't own Harvest Moon umm Natsume? does

She'd lived here for about a season now. Everything seemed to be going good. Just that no one would talk to her. She's only really talked to one person. Claire had ever only talked to Kai. He was the sweetest and most kind person she had ever met. When she was down and sitting on the beach he came up and made conversation. That was her first day in Mineral town.

Flashback

_Claire walked slowly into town. She saw many people walking quickly down the streets. No one seemed to want to talk to her.There were five girls her age but they didn't even say hi when she walked by. It's like she was invisible. One day she got really bored. She decided to go sit at the beach for awhile. When she got there she set down a blanket and sat down. A few minutes later someone walked up to her._

_"Hi. My name is Kai. You don't look familiar...Wait you must be the new farmer! Nice to meet you..." started the tanned boy with the purple bandana._

_"Ummm... Why are you talking to me...?" asked Claire quietly._

_"Well...You seem cool." responded Kai with a wink._

_" Thanks. Everyone is avoiding me...and i don't know why..." said Claire._

_"I noticed that. I don't know really. Some of the girls in this village can be stuck up sometimes." he said with a smile._

_"Ok. So I should try and befriend them?"_

_" How about you try and befriend me first?"_

_"I will! By the way...I'm Claire. Nice to meet you Kai."_

_"I better get back to my stand but I'll see you later."_

_"Byeeee."_

_End Flashback_

Even now... No one in the village will talk to her. Except Kai. She visits him on the beach everyday. There is never many customers so they can just sit and talk over lunch. One day was a little different though. Claire walked to the beach with a smile on her face. She walked into Kai's beach hut and sat down at a table.

"Hi Kai!" Claire said joyfully.

"Good afternoon Claire!" he responded."Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Ummmmmm if you're going to sit and eat with me."

"All rightt. I've got no problem with eating with a pretty lady"

"All right Mr.Smooth. Get to cooking!"

"What do you want?"

"How about...pizza?"

"Sure."

Kai walked into the kitchen in the back to start preparing their meal. All of a sudden the door opened. A pink haired girl and an orange haired girl walked into the resturant. Then sent a death glare at Claire and then sat down at the table beside her.

"What are you doing here?" asked the pink haired girl in a rude tone.

"Having lunch with Kai like I do everyday..." responded Claire.

"WHAT!!!!!" screamed the pink haired girl.

When Kai heard the scream he ran out of the kitchen.He saw a beet red Popuri and an angered Ann. Claire was sort of quivering in her chair.

"Whoa girls what's going on?!" asked Kai as he demaned for an answer.

"You're having luch with _HER_!? You do know everyone hates her!" screamed Ann.

"Just so you know... Everyone doesn't include me." said Kai.

" You're actually friends with her?!" asked Popuri.

"Ya I am! You're not going to change that. Claire is my friend. If you have a problem with that then leave because I'm having lunch with her like I do every day!" screamed Kai with anger in his voice.

"Kai..." siad Claire...

"Well c'mon Ann. Let's leave these losers in peace." said Popuri as her and Ann walked out the door.

Kai looked at Claire. She was crying.

"Claire? What's wrong?" asked Kai.

"No one in this Village has ever stood up for me like that..." said a tearing Claire.

" It's only natural to stick up for your friends. Anyways lets eat!"

Kai brought out a pizza in the shape of a heart. Him and Claire ate the pizza talking about their pasts and stuff like that.

"That was delicious. Thanks so much" said Claire.

"No problem."

Claire was about to get up to leave when Kai grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer. He kissed her on the lips. She was stunned. She thought of Kai as only a friend. He wanted more. When he was done kissing her he looked at Claire. Claire teared up all over again and ran off.

"Claire!Wait! I...love...you" said Kai.

Claire was out of earshot. She couldn't hear him. She just kept on running.


End file.
